


Out All Night

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really was too old to have been spending the night on an old fishing dock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "please don't let me go"

Jack woke slowly, to the glitter of morning sunlight on the surface of the fishless pond and what felt like an ache in every single muscle in his body. His left arm felt particularly numb, which turned out to be because Sam was curled up on it, tucked against his side and still fast asleep.

He really was too old to have been spending the night on an old fishing dock, but he’d never been good at denying Sam anything, so when she’d curled against him in the fading light, suggesting they stay out just a little longer, he hadn’t even thought of refusing.

Sam made a contented sort of sound in her sleep and pressed a little closer. Jack let out a long breath, and settled back onto the weather-worn dock – a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

THE END


End file.
